


Death

by cailie_crusader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailie_crusader/pseuds/cailie_crusader
Summary: A wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives. A shame those lives can come to an end so suddenly.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short piece I had to write for one of my classes this semester. I liked it so much I thought I would post it here. I hope you enjoy!

Wedding bells ring, white lace giving off an ethereal glow in the sunlight that pierced through a stain glass window as a bride clad in white makes her way down the aisle. Her face is partially concealed by a snow white veil and she gives her father a smile that only he can see. She grips her bouquet of lilies a bit tighter as she draws closer and closer to her husband to be. Her heart races and her cheeks flush with color as excitement builds within her chest.

Today is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It would be if she wasn’t destined to die. Invisible to the mortal eye, Death sits in the back of the church, watching the wedding unfold. He wore a suit for the occasion, though no one could see him. He hadn’t put on a human face yet, he would when he would collect the bride’s soul so he wouldn’t frighten her as much. Humans are scared of Death and he had learned over many centuries that he must disguise himself as one of them so that he wouldn’t give their hearts as much grief. He checks his watch and lets out a breathless sigh. One hour and fifteen minutes till death.

He looks back up and his nonexistent heart freezes for a moment. The bride had reached the alter with her groom. She was holding his hands and looking up into his eyes as the priest spoke. She looks so unbelievably happy. Death looks away as his bony hand grips his tie and loosens it slightly. He always felt bad taking souls when they were so happy and ready to lead a long life. By the time Death looks back to the happy couple, the bride and groom were exchanging vows. “Till death do us part,” The bride speaks as she slips a wedding band onto her partner’s left ring finger.

He looks down at his watch again. One hour till death.

Death stands as the rest of the guests do. He claps his skeletal hands in time with the other guests as the now husband and wife make their way back up the aisle. He slips out from the pews, following the bride and groom out to their awaiting car that was supposed to take them to their reception. He clambers in the back seat as the bride and groom sit in the front. He chuckles softly to himself as the bride struggles to fit her ballgown-like dress into the car without closing some of its lace in the car’s door.

Death decides now would be the best time to put on his human face. He rolls his shoulders as the illusion takes hold. Even though he was still invisible to the mortal eye, he chose a face that wouldn’t stand out, rather plain and unrecognizable in a crowd. A rather average looking human man never brought on much attention. Once the illusion was complete, he stares out of the window of the moving car before checking his watch again as the car pulled into the reception’s parking lot. Thirty minutes till death.

He follows the happy couple into the reception area. They are greeted by loud cheers and happy wishes from their friends and family. The bride smiles as she waves to her family before sitting down at the head table. The usual speeches ensue, the maid of honor and best man telling embarrassing stories of their respective friends. Death watches from the bride’s side, glancing first at the front doors then back down to his watch every few minutes. Three minutes till death.

There was a commotion outside that made everyone in the room pause and look around in confusion. The front doors burst open and a man wearing black rushes in. The first thing he yells out is drowned out by the room’s collective gasp. The bride stands, confusion and worry tugging at her features now as her brows knit together and her lips twist into a frown. There is yelling between the bride and this stranger for a moment and Death straightens his posture. He places a hand on the bride’s shoulder just as the stranger pulls out a gun. There is a loud scream, a gunshot, and a soft thud as the bride collapses. Time of death, 6:04 P.M. March third, 2007.

Death takes a step back, hand gently wrapped around the now slightly see through wrist of the bride’s spirit. She looks over at Death, then back to her body, bloody and slumped over the head table. Her crimson blood was soaking into the white tablecloth and dripping onto the floor in a puddle by her feet.

“Is that me?” She asks.

“Yes,” Replies Death.

“Am I dead?” She asks.

“Yes,” Death replies again.

“Do I really have to go?” She questions, turning to look at her husband who was holding her body and crying.

“I’m afraid so. You have no place among the living anymore.” Death slips his hand down to hold the bride’s. “I pulled your spirit from your body just before you were shot. That way you wouldn’t be in any pain.”

The bride looks back up at Death and gives a sad smile. “Thank you.”

Death waves his free hand and a circle of white light appears before the both of them.

“It’s time to go,” He instructs, “Don’t be scared. I promise you’ll be fine.”

The bride looks sad before she nods and turns to the circle of light. She looks back at her husband once more, tears falling from her eyes as she steps with Death into the circle of light and transporting them both to the other side.


End file.
